


温暖的雪怪

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post Anime
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 天气冷历要抱抱的故事。
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 4





	温暖的雪怪

**Author's Note:**

> cp：历兰  
> 设定是历已经知道兰加住在哪里。
> 
> OOC大量溢出。

百年不遇的冷空气袭击了冲绳，大风吹得旅游广告牌哗啦作响。学校提前一周放了寒假，但这种天气并不适合在外面闲逛，历给兰加下了安全禁令。

历也太爱操心了。兰加想。这还比不上出门就要铲出通道的加拿大冬天呢。但他也不打算一个人练习。开始玩滑板以后不知不觉总是和历腻在一起，历就像空气那样理所当然的存在，身边少了历总觉得心里空荡荡的。

兰加决定乖乖呆在家临摹字帖，好歹要把汉字练到简历能进面试的程度……他刚写了几笔，门铃响了，可视屏幕上是历冻得鼻子通红的脸。

他一开门，历便迫不及待从他旁边挤进来，“打扰了。”

“啊因为太冷了，所以跑过来找兰加。”

“历家里的暖气坏掉了吗？”

“啊……暖气倒是没有坏，”历突然握住他的手，兰加的手上传来冰的触感，“果然和我想的一样，兰加身上很暖和呢，不愧是加拿大人。”

和是不是加拿大人没有关系吧。

“我是准备练字来着。”兰加抽回手指向沙发前的小矮桌。

“我就是抱着你取暖，不会打扰到你！”

“不行。”

“既然如此，那就没办法了……锵锵！”历配着夸张的特效音，从外套内抽出一张字条，“这是兰加写给我的愿望券，可以答应历大人任何一个要求。”

那还是历送给自己滑板时的事。兰加本来想用攒下的兼职工资补给历材料费和制作费，而历死活不肯收，振振有词说就是送朋友的礼物。兰加毫无办法，便按日本的习惯，写了一张歪歪扭扭的愿望券回礼。

历一脸严肃，“谢谢，我收下了。”他毕恭毕敬地双手接过，仿佛收到了什么贵重的宝贝似的。

因为历一直没有提，兰加早已忘记了这回事。

看着穿着单薄瑟瑟发抖的历，兰加叹了口气，拍拍身边的空位，“我会信守承诺的，坐吧。”

“历很怕冷吧，就为了这种事特意跑过来……”

“一连几天都见不到兰加，又不能玩滑板，很无聊啊。”历坐在兰加的背后伸手环住他，额头抵上他的肩膀。

原来我们心里想着同样的事。兰加忍不住微笑起来。

“对了，实也君上传了新的滑板视频，你要不要看？”

“历，不是说好了不打扰我吗。”

Fin


End file.
